


A Girl Like You

by IncubusDisaster



Series: Tales of the Arena [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clit Rubbing, Coming Out, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Messy, Porn with Feelings, Questioning, Restaurants, Roommates, Secret Crush, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusDisaster/pseuds/IncubusDisaster
Summary: Ajay looked over at Renee, her face shining in the streetlamps they ran past. There was just something about Renee. Ajay didn’t say anything or make it known. Just looking at her best friend; her own little secret.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Tales of the Arena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543816
Kudos: 32





	1. Fight the Good Fight

As an intense fight in a Capitol City building drew to a close with Renee’s finisher on Anita, adrenaline was racing through Renee’s entire body.

_Attention: Wraith: You are the new Kill Leader._

“Bam! You see this shit?” Renee exclaimed, “I mean, you probably see better than I do, I have the ghosts of 1,000 dimensions swimming around my eyes, but like-”

“You killed it! You go!” Ajay exclaimed looking over at Renee in admiration as she threw out a D.O.C. drone to heal the two of them up.

“Thanks! Damn, these duo battles are fun. It’s nice having playtime with you, without Elliot being…”

Ajay laughed and finished that thought with, “Elliot?”

“Yeah!”

The two women began laughing and Renee put on a cheesy crooked grin and ran her fingers through her bangs, “Hey,” she raised her eyebrows and Ajay locked eyes with her, unsure of where this was going, “My name’s Mirage. You heard of me? You probably have. I’m stupid sexy, my schlong is huge, and everyone loves me.”

Ajay threw her head back laughing, “Thing is, he’d love thatcha did that!”

“He would…” Renee looked off into the distance, putting on a look of faux sentiment, “He really would...”

Ajay ran over to the last death box, pinged a fully kitted EVA-8 Auto and picked up a shield battery and legendary knockdown shield, “Shame Anita never got to use this. Gotta love that resurrection moment.”

“Well, now you have the chance. But let’s hope you don’t need it. One squad left, and I think it’s Natalie. Pathfinder’s already out, and there’s no beacons here. 2 vs 1? We got this.”

Renee picked up the kitted weapon and the shield batteries that were left over then opened the door to look outside of the building. As she did, a shot suddenly zipped through the doorway, point blank to Ajay’s head.

“I’ve been downed!” Ajay crawled away, getting out of the line of sight. Renee closed the door jumped out of the way as well, hoping to revive Ajay in time, since it was faster than self-revival. She reached Ajay and began to heal her, but time seemed to run out fast as the door swung open with a one-handed push.

“I knew I couldn’t aim at you, Renee. Your pesky little voices would have tattled on me.”

Natalie sauntered in, blowing on the smoking tip of her sniper rifle.

“Kraber. Quite amazing technology, isn’t it?”

The two teammates looked at each other in a momentary panic. Renee deciding what to do, whether to finish the revive, or fight right now. The revive was almost done, but Renee couldn’t stay vulnerable. She set down Ajay and decided to make a split-second decision.

“Void jumping!”

Renee jumped into the void, and appeared behind Natalie, shooting her directly in the back of the head as many times as she could with her EVA-8, downing Natalie right before she had the time to finish off Ajay. Natalie fell to the ground and Renee and Ajay looked at each other with a _‘that just happened!’_ sort of excitement.

_YOU ARE THE APEX CHAMPIONS._

_“Yes!”_

-x-x-

The ‘Wraith’ and ‘Lifeline’ pods in the virtual arena opened, and Renee and Ajay hopped out.

“Yo!” They both exclaimed in unison and did their secret handshake. Up, down, left, right, pound and explode!

“Sick final battle out there, _amigas_!” Ajay’s close friend Octavio Silva exclaimed as he livestreamed a video on his phone, “Can you say hello to my fans?”

Ajay gave a genuine smile, finger gun, peace sign and wink to her friend’s camera and Renee vaguely waved in the camera’s general direction.

“ _Gracias_! _Adios_!” Octavio ran over to Natalie next, who just got out of the ‘Wattson’ pod, talking about a video collaboration they had planned to do after the battle.

“So, Che. You wanna just go back to the apartment and chill, or did you want to go out and celebrate our win?”

Renee and Ajay had been living together as roommates for a couple of months now, and sometimes when they would get a win, all three of them, Elliot included, would go out for drinks and wings, but it had been awhile since the two of them had gone for dinner together alone. It was a different space than home. Renee and Elliot were both flaming queers, but Ajay had always identified as straight. Lately, though, she had been questioning things. Dinner would be a great time to talk 1-on-1 to someone queer that she trusted.

“What’s a win without a celebration?” Ajay laughed and threw up a peace sign.

Renee nodded and the two of them began to head for the door when,

“Oh, the betro- betrance- betrayal!” Elliot wasn’t actually offended, but he still mimed getting shot clutching his at his chest where his heart is, and putting the back of his other hand to his forehead as if he were going to faint, “You two are really getting wings without me? At least go to the place without the babes in the tanktops…”

Elliot then folded his hands, giving puppy-dog eyes and a quivering lip to Ajay and Renee.

“Uh, bro. Look at me. Look at me. _Look at me._ Not likely. Byeeee~!!” Renee waved and walked with Ajay out the door to the virtual pod arena. The night was young.

Shortly after the two of them left the arena, they hopped on a train headed straight for downtown. There was a restaurant there called ‘ _Bam!Bam!_ ’ that was a cross between a hooters and a macho café that had servers of all genders. Given that Renee and Elliot were perpetual bisexual messes, it had become a favorite spot of theirs. It may have also been part of what had been pushing Ajay to confront the fact that she may be into more than just men, which made it the perfect place to go tonight.

Renee and Ajay sat side-by-side on the high-speed train, both on their phones. Ajay had pulled up Octavio and Natalie’s livestream they’d just started and left a couple positive comments on it. Natalie was talking about her ideas for some new items she was planning on designing for the arena.

Renee was flipping through social media, but then looked over at the livestream on Ajay’s phone.

“I always wonder if those two are going to get together. I see them spending time so much together these days. They would be a cute couple.”

Ajay nodded, “You didn’t hear it from me, but he’s been crushin’ on her hard. Pretty sure she’s crushin’ too,” Ajay laughed. She didn’t understand why someone would hide a crush like that. Then again, it had been awhile since she had a serious crush.

The train finally arrived at the downtown stop. Renee put her phone in her jacket pocket and Ajay put hers in her bag. They both stepped off the train and walked down the lively, nighttime street together, beelining for _Bam!Bam!_.

In the all the excitement and the rush, Ajay looked over at Renee, her face shining in the streetlamps they ran past. There was just something about Renee. Ajay didn’t say anything or make it known. Just looking at her best friend; her own little secret.

Then she thought again about Octavio and Natalie. Maybe she did understand why they didn’t speak up about their crushes after all. She looked away from Renee with the thought of her face still in her mind. Renee didn’t know it yet, but tonight was about to get interesting, and might just change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I am so excited to share with you the 2nd major Tales of the Arena story! As the tags state, this fic is going to focus on Wraithline. Smut will be coming later on, tags will be updated accordingly! This fic can be read as a standalone work, but can also be read after Part 1: Fraternizing With the Enemy.
> 
> Please comment below if you like the fic so far! I would love to hear what you think:)


	2. Going Out and Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Ajay are happy to see a familiar face at the restaurant, and sexuality becomes the hot topic of the night.

As the two women arrived at the restaurant, they were met with a friendly face framed by long red hair and a black streak going down one side.

“Mila!” Renee exclaimed, happy to see her friend as the hostess, per the usual.

Ajay waved, but Mila Alexander, Taejoon’s foster sister, was quiet; squinting around, looking at the two of them and then at the empty space next to them.

“Okay, so, where is… _he_?” Mila grimaced, clearly scanning for Elliot, who she found abysmally obnoxious.

“To be honest, probably shagging your brother- Ow!” Ajay elbowed Renee, who then rubbed her arm where she had been hit.

“Excuse me?” Mila looked shocked at the comment, thinking it was some sort of cruel joke, but the longer the silence held, the more she realized that this wasn’t just a tongue-and-cheek comment without any substance.

“Okay, well. This conversation isn’t over, but let’s at least get you seated. Were you hoping to sit with a male server?” Mila asked, knowing that Ajay preferred to be waited on by a cute guy.

Renee was about to say yes for the two of them, when Ajay cut in, “How ‘bout we have a girl tonight?”

Renee’s head snapped over to Ajay so fast she could’ve gotten whiplash. She raised her eyebrows, then squinted, then looked over at Mila and shrugged.

“Female server it is then!” Mila smiled; it was the first time since the conversation started that she smiled. She wasn’t sure if Ajay was just doing this for Renee or if something queer was going on, but either way, it put a smile to her face.

Once the two women were seated, they picked up their menus and decided on drinks first.

The server came over to their table, and Renee had to hide the blush on her face. She was gorgeous. She had beautiful hair with an ombre of deep blue down to a brilliant lime green, yellow contact lenses, an amazing makeup look with big false eyelashes and a shiny gold choker.

Ajay and Renee each put in their drink orders and the server was on her way.

Ajay processed her feelings in that moment. Sure, their server was glamorous, but she wasn’t really feeling her. It wasn’t necessarily an indicator that she _wasn’t_ into girls, she just wasn’t into the over the top glam, or at least not in the same way Renee was. Maybe she was just more into casual girls. Less makeup, less flair, much less like their server and much more like-

“Renee,” Mila walked over to the table and snapped Ajay back to reality. She could feel her face heating up as she came closer and closer to admitting to herself that she might be crushing. Mila hit the table and leaned in, squinting directly at Renee, “We have unfinished business to talk about. Now what was this about my brother?” Mila put on a huge faux grin and Renee rolled her eyes.

While Renee and Mila got knee-deep in gossip about Elliot and Taejoon’s whirlwind romance, Ajay pulled out her phone. Natalie’s info stream with Octavio had ended, so instead Ajay was just scrolling through she social media feeds, when she stopped. She saw a set of pictures from a pride event that Renee and Elliot had gone to together. They took some selfies together with the bi flag painted on their cheeks and captioned the picture as:

_Out, proud and living loud! #Bisexual #Queer #WLW #MLM #Solidarity_

Renee looked so cute and beautiful in the pictures, and Ajay sat there wondering:

_Is this me? Am I queer?_

Ajay scrolled through more of the photos, there were a couple with Gibby and Bloodhound as well, with the gay and nonbinary flags. This would be a new world to Ajay. A world that on the surface seemed both exciting and intimidating. What did it really mean to be LGBT? Was it enough to have a little crush on someone of the same gender? Or was it a package deal with events like these? Ajay’s mind was racing. Ajay’s heart was racing.

She looked over at Renee. The conversation between Renee and Mila seemed to be wrapping up. And Mila had just gone full monologue.

“I am just going to call him and yell at him. Not like, yell-yell. But like, you know? The fact that he’s gay and never even told _me_?! His sister who’s been out for _years_?! I always teased him about not having a girlfriend… Which yes, makes me sound like a total ass given the situation, but _now_ I can tease him about his terrible taste in men instead! Like, _yeesh_. I can’t believe he’s with _Smelliot Witt_. Smh, Renee. S-M-H,” Mila returned to her big cheesy fake smile, “Good talk!” She patted Renee’s shoulder and then backed up. Renee rolled her eyes yet again and waved as Mila turned to walk away, taking out her phone to call Taejoon.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to talk to her so long.”

Renee used to be extremely shy and introverted, but lately, was hitting her stride as a social butterfly, and sometimes it was hard for her to manage.

“No problem!” Ajay assured, but was definitely happy to have some 1-on-1 time with her. They were still waiting on their drinks and Ajay started fidgeting. She wanted to say so much, but-

“You okay?”

“Yeah… but I wanna talk about something.”

This was it. Wasn’t coming out overrated or something? Was Ajay making this up to be more than it needed to be? No. In that moment nothing like that mattered. This was Ajay’s choice. This is what Ajay wanted to do.

Renee leaned in and looked at Ajay to make sure that she really was okay. She could tell Ajay was nervous, but she had no idea where this was going.

“Che, are you okay? You-”

“Think I like girls,” Ajay blurted out, her mouth moving even before her mind could even try to hold her back. There it was, but not all of it, Ajay took a deep breath, “…And think I like you?”

Ajay buried her face in her hands, waiting for a response from Renee. She looked up to Renee smiling warmly at her and meeting her gaze.

“Ajay,” Ajay’s heart sped up, it wasn’t often that Renee used her first name, “I like you, also. I have for a while now.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

The server came by with their drinks. The two of them clinked their glasses and both took a sip. Renee winked at Ajay, and Ajay blushed. _Yeah._ She thought, _Could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope that you enjoy chapter 2. This fic is probably going to have 3 total chapters. Expect the grand (smutty) finale in March. Let me know what you think so far in the comments. Thanks!


	3. Raising Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Ajay go home together, and things get hot and heavy.

After Ajay and Renee finished eating, split the check like always and said their goodbyes to Mila on the way out, they walked out into the night with new promise in their heads.

Renee was awkwardly looking between Ajay and her hand, trying to figure out whether to take it or not when Ajay grabbed Renee’s hand, with no second thought. Renee blushed and Ajay smiled at her.

“You know,” Renee began speaking with a shitty little grin on her face, “Normally, when I like someone, I have to flirt with them in order to take them home, but, even if I don’t, we are going to the same place.”

“You’re somethin’ else, Ren,” Ajay laughed at how routine all of this was for Renee, and how new it was for her.

They got on the train home, and the car was pretty full. Lots of different people heading home from their daily lives. The same old stories. Employees. Families. Wannabe Legends. But amongst them, Ajay felt like a wandering spirit. Free from the cycle. She gripped Renee’s hand tighter and smiled at her.

When they finally stepped off the train and walked back up to their apartment, Renee took out her key and opened the door.

“Ladies first,” Renee said, and then walked in herself, first, “It’s a joke, ‘cause we’re both- Nevermind…”

Ajay laughed. They'd definitely been spending too much time with Mirage lately, his terrible jokes were rubbing off. She shook her head to get him out of her mind and walked in the door behind Renee. She closed the door behind her and waited to hear a click to make sure everything was locked down tight. The apartment was the same as always, lit in low light by faux tea lights and Christmas lights strung throughout the main room.

“So… I was thinking-” Ajay said as she hung up her purse on the coat rack by the door.

“-Che, you know we don’t have to rush into this,” Renee assured, she didn’t want Ajay to feel like she was being taken advantage of.

“I want this. Ren. I _do_ want this… want something new, and I want it with you,” Renee hung her jacket up and left her phone on the counter as Ajay spoke, “If you’re game, I’m already all-in. If it doesn’t work out? I second guess things? We can just take the L. You and I both know we don’t win every match we play, but we still try.”

Renee looked at Ajay and studied her body language. She has seen Ajay like this before: In the Arena. The look on her face is courage. Not an absence of nerves, but the willingness to try. That look in her eye when she is the last one standing, a Peacekeeper in hand, ready to raise hell.

_So, let’s raise hell._

Renee smirked and took a seat on the couch, patting her lap with both hands.

Ajay sauntered over to her, straddled her lap and pressed her forehead against Renee’s, but then she shook her head, “I don’t know if I’ll be any good at this, I-”

Renee tilted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. Ajay had a crooked little smile on her face and Renee smirked, “You’re already better than you think.”

That was the exact boost of confidence Ajay needed to toss her nerves aside and just, hell- just go for it. Ajay wrapped her arms around Renee’s neck and pressed her lips to her best friend’s. It was soft and rough all at the same time. It was exciting and new, but also home and safety. Renee broke the kiss and looked at Ajay closely.

“Is this okay for you?” Renee’s voice was just as gentle and rough as the kiss was. It lingered in the otherwise quiet, low-lit room.

“You kiddin’?” Ajay was starting to sound breathless, “You got me wantin’ more...”

The two of them tumbled and repositioned until Ajay was back down on the couch and Renee climbed on top of her, in between her legs.

Renee nuzzled against the side of Ajay’s face and whispered in her ear, “…What do you want?”

Ajay pulls her down “Everythin’ you got.”

They began kiss again, this time much deeper and hotter. Renee began to run her hands down Ajay’s sides and may her way down to Ajay’s belt. She unhooked it slowly and Ajay lifted her hips so Renee could take off her pants. Ajay kicked them the rest of the way off, underneath her roommate, now only in her pastel pink panties.

Renee pressed her hips against Ajay’s crotch and began grinding down against her. The stimulation was so much greater than any feeling she had through her pants. Only a thin fabric between her needy pussy and Renee. She could feel herself starting to get wet for Renee. Ajay wanted all of this so badly.

Then she felt Renee slide a hand inside of her underwear, “Is this okay?” Renee asked before going in for the kill.

“'Swear if ya ask me one more time… Just wreck me!” Ajay tried to mask her begging with humor, but Renee still got a wry smile on her face.

Next thing Ajay knew, she was looking up at her lover, feeling her clit being rubbed in small, strong circles. A soft moan escaped her lips and she couldn’t fight it anymore. She didn’t care how much she was feeding Renee’s ego. It felt so good.

Ajay’s panties were getting so wet, and she could feel her wetness getting all over her inner thighs, and probably the couch and Renee as well. Renee paused her stimulation for a moment to pull off Ajay’s panties entirely, since at this point, they were only getting in the way.

Renee paused the fast-paced scene for a moment to just look at Ajay’s body splayed out before her. Her pussy was soft and her little tuft of pubic hair was just as pink as the hair on her head. Her hole was dripping, and everything had become so messy.

Renee looked to Ajay’s face. She was clearly blushing and embarrassed that Renee was looking at her pussy for so long, but she didn’t seem to mind feeling that way.

“Everything I got, right?” Renee asked.

Ajay nodded and Renee slid her fingers down Ajay’s folds and then slid two of them into Ajay’s leaking hole. Ajay bit her lip and began to whimper.

She focused on the feeling of Renee sliding in and out of her with ease as she added another finger.

“Fuck~! Renee… s’good…”

Renee brought her other hand to Ajay’s clit and began to rub her again as she fucked her.

Ajay could feel that familiar warm sensation building inside of her. She let out another moan and whined as Renee sped up her movements. Renee leaned in to whisper deep and low into Ajay’s ear.

“You gonna cum for me~?”

-And that was what sent her over the edge.

“Aaaah..~!!”

Ajay’s wet cunt collapsed violently around Renee’s fingers and her wetness squirted out all over Renee’s hand and the couch. Renee rubbed Ajay a little through her aftershocks, and reveled in the feeling of Ajay coming around her. When she finally slid her fingers out, she looked at Ajay for a moment, and then pulled her in for a hug.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Renee asked gently.

Ajay nodded and smiled, “Yeah, doin’ amazin’.”

“You fucking squirt, you’re so sexy,” Renee laughed. Her words were blunt, as always.

Ajay laughed a little in response and vaguely thanked Renee for the compliment. Renee let her go and moved so that she was now sitting next to her on the couch.

“So… Yeah… I’m definitely not straight. 'Cause I definitely want more of that.”

Ajay was breathing heavy, her chest rising and falling. She was still naked from the waist down, and now looking up at the ceiling.

“I really like you, Renee.”

The lights were still dim. The coats and bags were still on the rack. Renee and Ajay were still… Renee and Ajay, yet… somehow, everything was different now. They both felt it.

And it was good.

Renee looked up at the ceiling too. It was like they were stargazing, side-by-side, even though they couldn’t see the sky.

“Yeah…” Renee reached over and grabbed Ajay’s hand, giving it a little squeeze as she smiled to herself, “I really like you too, Ajay.”

A big grin crept across Ajay’s face. She was so happy she'd confessed. Everything about this felt right. She liked this. She liked girls.

And she especially liked one girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings the 2nd installment of Tales of the Arena to a close!  
> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed, thank you!
> 
> PS  
> Social distancing = More time to write smut😈  
> Be safe, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for #FemslashFebruary!
> 
> Want to get in touch or comment in private? I have a [website](https://incubusdisaster.carrd.co/).


End file.
